Comfortable in Blue
by Reposhillo
Summary: Brick and Boomer have a little more-than-brotherly fun while Butch is away. (Two-Shot RRBcest request.)


**A request two-shot for FaultyAndroid.**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Incest (RRBcest), Yaoi**

**Pairing: Brick x Boomer**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated**

* * *

"Its so fucking boring here!" Butch shouted, kicking over his rocking chair before resuming his pacing through out the old house he and his brothers took residence in.

Brick, the "Oldest" of the RowdyRuff Boys, rolled his crimson colored eyes as he finished drying his hair. He had just gotten out of his morning shower, only to find Butch already awake and restless. "Quit your bitching." He murmured, turning his black shirt out so that he could pull it on.

Butch pouted. "But itsssssss boring here! We haven't done anything cool in days!" He whined.

"Will you shut it! From what I've heard, the girls are attending that Townsville pride parade thing today. Then ya know, theres that monster truck derby thing you were all for in CityVille today."

Butch perked up. "Holy Fuck! I forgot about it! Isn't it in like, two hours or some shit? Go wake Boomer dude!"

Brick shook his head. "Let him sleep."

"Well what about you?"

"I have shit I need to do today. Nothings stopping you from going though. But please make sure to bring your ass back before one in the morning this time!"

Butch gave a lopsided grin. "No promises bro! But really, what the hell are you so busy with?"

"Stuff...and things" Brick replied, stepping into their kitchen to find a clean cup. Butch followed, leaning against the doorway.

"Well if baby blue wakes up, tell him thats where I'll be. If your not gone that is."

Brick nodded, pouring himself a glass of orange juice before making his way back to the living room. Butch stayed to grab a can of coke before joining his brother.

"Sure ya' don't wanna come? You've been 'busy' for weeks now. Your gonna work yourself out like you did when we were little" The 18 year old said, popping the lid of his can off.

Brick smiled, chuckling internally. '_If only you knew Butchie-boy...'_ He thought. Brick stretched as Butch slid on his leather jacket. The noiret leaned over and roughly pinched his cheek before floating backwards before Brick could retaliate.

"Later asshole!" Butch cheered, floating out of one of their open windows and landing on the ground a few yards away, only to fly right back up into the sky. Brick shook his head as he watched the slowly fading green streak belonging to his brother.

''Why does he never use the door?" Brick questioned out loud. He finished his Orange juice before deciding to pick up around the house. He put Butch's rocking chair back to its rightful place, and grabbed the various pizza boxes and coke bottles around the living room and threw them in the trash. He patted down the couch, ridding it of crumples. He continued to clean up the house until it reached 12:00, signaling the start of the afternoon. He smiled as he decided it was time to get the blond up. He floated down the hallway until he reached the blue Ruff's bedroom. "Boomer?" He quipped, knocking a few times. No answer. Brick shrugged and opened the door, and he eyed the blond that was resting peacefully on his bed. Boomer was stretched out, his blue sheets bunched up near his legs.

Brick snickered as he hovered above his brother, using a hand to pet the messy blond locks before dropping onto the bed. "Boomer..." He whispered into the blond's ear, even tugging at the blond's piercing. The blond didn't even stir."C'mon baby blue..." He whispered again. He suddenly had an idea and licked behind the youngest Ruff's ear. He got a reaction then.

"Hmmmrphh" Boomer groaned, cobalt colored eyes fluttering open. He took in his surroundings before zoning in on Brick. "Did ya just lick me?" He questioned, rubbing his eye with one hand in a child-like, albeit adorable, way.

"Maybe I did." Brick purred turning on his side to face the blond. He wrapped his arms around Boomer and started peppering kisses across the blond's face, making Boomer laugh.

"Brick! T-That kinda tickles d-dude!" He laughed, and Brick smiled, nuzzling the blue Ruff's neck. He and Boomer had founded their intimate relationship about a few months ago, and Brick couldn't be happier. He was just waiting for the right moment to tell their other brother. _'Speaking of which..._' He thought.

"You know Booms" He whispered into the blond's ear, his breath ghosting over it and making Boomer shiver from the delightful chill it gave him. "Butch is gone. And won't be back for a while."

Boomer wasn't as dumb as people made him out to be, and he quickly caught on to Brick's suggestion. He nodded. "Let me go to the bathroom first." Brick let go of him and Boomer levitated off the bed and floated into his bathroom. Once the blond shut the door behind him Brick got up, and quickly found himself eyeing the full length mirror Boomer had nailed on his door. A large, feral grin made his way onto his face as an idea struck him. He opened Boomer's door and pulled it all the way back so that he could hide behind it. A few minutes later Boomer stepped out of the bathroom. The blond looked around.

"Brick? Hey where did you go?" Boomer questioned. He looked under the bed and out the window. He stepped out of his room and looked around the hallway. Brick took his chance and stepped out from behind the door, then made his move. He grabbed the blond, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other clamping on his mouth, silencing his shout.

"Miss me?" He teased, pulling the blond into his room and shutting the door so that the mirror showed. Boomer shivered as Brick nuzzled the back of his neck, his hand falling from mouth. Brick used his free hand to grasp Boomer's chin and kept Boomer's face turned towards the mirror. "God Booms, look how fuckin' sexy you are..." The redhead purred, slipping one hand underneath his brother's shirt to caress the soft flesh he found there. Boomer hummed Brick nibbled on his ear, slowly easing off the blond's shirt. He pressed close to the blond, letting him feel his stirring length through the fabric of his jeans.

"B-Brick!" Boomer moaned as the redhead started to grind into him while his other hand grazed his own growing arousal.

"Yes baby blue?" Brick asked sweetly, drawing his hand back so that he could dig into his back pocket for the healing ointment he usually used for cuts and bruises, which worked well enough for a lubricant.

"Don't tease dickhead" Boomer whined, pushing himself back onto Brick's hard-on, recieving a small moan for his efforts.

"I would never!" Brick mock-pouted, popping the cap off with one hand while his other pulled the blond's black boxers out of the way. Boomer felt Brick's slick fingers press against his entrance and he instinctively relaxed, making the first finger's intrusion easy. "Good boy..." Brick whispered into the blond's ear, quickly planting a kiss behind it before digging a second finger in. He curled them first, before drawing them out and pushing them back in. Boomer moaned and let his head tilt so that it rested on Brick's shoulder. Brick scissored them before forcing a third in, and took notice of Boomer's tensing.

"Its okay..Ya' know it gets better Booms" He murmured. Boomer simply nodded and Brick retracted his fingers, instead finally undoing his own pants and pushing them far enough out of the way to release his aching member. Instead of taking him then, Brick paused to adjust the blond. He grabbed a hold of Boomer's hips and pulled them back so that the blond was forced to steady himself with his hands against the mirror. With one hand he grabbed a hold of Boomer's chin and kept it in place where the blond was watching their reflections, while the other guided his cock to Boomer's waiting entrance.

"Alright Boomer..One..Two..Three" He counted down before pushing forward, slowly easing the head in. Boomer's eyes closed and his body tensed up on instinct. It took a few moments and a few soft kisses before the blue Ruff relaxed. Brick slid the rest of the way in, and paused once again, taking in Boomer's face reflected in the mirror. The blond had opened his eyes, two cloudy cobalts that stood out against the flushed face. Brick grinned at the sight before he pulled out all the way and thrust right back in.

"God Brick!" Boomer groaned, resting his forehead against the mirror as his brother wasted no time in picking up his pace. He tightened himself around the redhead as the Leader started pounding him right into the glass surface of his mirror. The small sparks of pleasure that traveled through his body were nothing compared to when the red Ruff angled himself and then pulled Boomer's hips to meet his thrusts, easily finding that special bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Boomer threw his head back when Brick struck against his prostate, missing the wolfish grin that spread across the redhead's face. Brick made sure to strike that special spot as often as he could, earning him Boomer tightening around him every time he did so. He felt his climax swiftly approaching, and from the sounds his little blond brother was making, so was his.

He leaned against Boomer's back, nipping at the back of his neck. "Whose are you?"

"Y-Yours..." Boomer murmured before another moan tore from his throat.

"Sorry couldn't hear you Booms?"

"I'm yours Brick!" The blond shouted before Brick thrusted one last time into the blond, causing Boomer to come without a single touch. Brick held onto the blond tightly as he buried himself as deep as he could before spilling into the blue Ruff.

Boomer panted and rested his face against the mirror, the cool glass surface feeling nice on his heated skin. He tensed when Brick pulled himself out, feeling a small trail of Brick's release dribble down his thigh. He closed his eyes as the redhead slid out of his pants and then wrapped his arms around Boomer's waist, leading him to the blond's bed. Brick simply dropped the two of them on it, nuzzling the top of the blond's head.

"T-That was a nice surprise to wake up to..." Boomer whispered, a smile working its way onto his features.

"Planned it all morning" Brick joked, gently running his knuckles over Boomer's flushed cheeks. The blond laughed and settled himself onto Brick's chest, the redhead's calming heartbeat easing him into a relaxed dream-like state.


End file.
